saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishi
This is the Ishi of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades. For the new version in Blade Master, see Ishi Haseo. Ishi is a Blade Master, and an Alpha Tester for Sword Art Online. He is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades. He is the father of Yamato Haseo. Appearance Sword Art Online Ishi wears a black shirt with black pants that have wing shaped guards on the bottom of each leg. He also wears a white six tailed hooded jacket with multiple smaller blades fastened around it. He wears a white fingerless glove on his right hand, which is later replaced by a runic black fingerless glove, and wears black shoes that have chrome guards on them. During his training with Kirei Kyosho, Ishi is given a white hakama with a black bottom piece to wear during training. Ishi takes to wearing the outfit regularly during his stay with him, Sakura, and Kenji. Towards the end of Clashing Blades he wears the Blade Master's Cape over his left arm, given to him by Iskandar. Real Life In real life, Ishi wears a simple long sleeve white dress shirt with a black blazer over it, as well as plain black slacks and rugged black work shoes. By his 40th year, in Shattered Boundaries, Ishi commonly wears a black suit with matching black trench coat when about town. In his dojo, he wears a white hakama with a black bottom piece, similar to the one he wore during SAO. His casual wear usually involved simple jeans and a button up shirt along with his usual black work shoes. Background Ishi's mother died during childbirth, and his father drank himself to death when he was 5. After that, he was taken in by his grandparents, who cared for him until they died when Ishi was 14. After that, Ishi inherited his grandparent's house and is now living off the money his wealthy aunt and uncle send him monthly. It was with this money that he was able to acquire a NerveGear. Ishi was friends with one of the developers of Sword Art Online, and therefore got a spot for the first alpha tests of the game, where he was allowed to design his own weapons along with the other few alpha testers. He designed his custom sword, Arondight, and personal gauntlet, Gilgamesh, which are designed to scale up to his level as he progresses through the game. On the day Sword Art Online was released, he was one of the first players to enter the game, and soon discovered he couldn't log out. After the Game Master adressed the players, he was one of the first to take action, vowing to beat the game and kill the Game Master, both in game and in real life. He eventually abandons this goal in search of other things. Towards the end of Sword Art Online, Ishi becomes a legend among players, his name and deeds being known everywhere in Aincrad, his legacy even extending into ALfheim Online as one of the Legendary Players of SAO. After the SAO Incident, Ishi and Asuka got engaged, and were married shortly thereafter. A few years afterward, Kirei Kyosho requested Ishi take over his dojo shortly before his death of old age, as well as recieving Yamato's family blade, Amaterasu. Ishi accepted and build a complete dojo behind his house, taking over Kirei's position as a kenjutsu master. Months later, Asuka gave birth to their son, naming him Yamato, in honor of The Wandering Swordsman of Sword Art Online. Personality Kind at heart, but headstrong and rebellious, Ishi prefers to do things his own way and usually doesn't accept help and almost never joins or hosts parties. Despite not liking teams, he is a strong team player, supporting his allies with his skillful abilities. He refuses to let anyone die before him, and will risk his life to save another, no matter the danger. However, most of the time he likes to work alone, figuring it's the best way for him to get things done. Ishi's fighting instincts are legendary, and he enjoys combat with a good opponent. Despite his rough and tough exterior, underneath he is somewhat soft and introverted. He gets emotionally attatched to people too easily, so he distances himself from everyone so he won't be distracted or held back. He had a deep hatred for player killers of all kinds before becoming one himself. After becoming a player killer, Ishi becomes almost fully realized as a Blade Master, discovering the voices of his weapons and acting with the will of them along with his own, increasing his battle capabilities considerably. Over time, after obtaining Skeith, Ishi begins to almost enjoy pain inflicted on him, seeing his sense of pain as a reminder to him that he is still alive. He also displays a sense of duality between himself and Skeith. After waking from his coma induced by Corbenik, Ishi takes on a more aggressive attitude towards certain people, and does not hold back in his efforts to complete his goals. He becomes much more willing to do whatever it takes to do what needs to be done, and will even hurt and kill others if need be to that end, but not without justification. Late in the game, Ishi resigns to call himself a Player Killer Killer (PKK), denoting that he is a player who specifically hunts down and kills others who maliciously kill players. Over the years after Sword Art Online, Ishi has become wise beyond his years, being of sound and calm mind no matter the situation. It is because of this that he has become a world renown master swordsman, sometimes participating in kenjutsu tournaments. Relationships Asuka Ishi met Asuka when she confronted him asking for help in travelling to Vespera from Talmia. After reluctantly agreeing and friending her at their destination, Ishi unintentionally spends a bit more time with her, and soon helps her to level up, and eventually takes her under his wing in training her. Over time, Ishi gradually becomes more and more emotionally attatched to Asuka, and in turn falls in love with her, and they both end up becoming a couple. After the SAO Incident, the two marry, and bear a son together. Knight Ishi respects Knight for his strength and perserverance in the most difficult of situations, holding him in high regard as a leader. Under his leadership in Pendragon Court, Ishi followed his orders willingly, trusting in his judgement. Even after he left the guild, he retains the tendency to follow his lead. He responds to the name Lancelot only from him. Misaki Ishi and Misaki had a romance before, when Ishi was a member of Pendragon Court, but it wasn't taken very far and was a short relationship. After Ishi left the guild the two drifted apart, and although they were still in contact with each other, they let their relationship end at that. The two eventually get back together again, starting over and finding a greater relationship out of it. Yamato Yamato is Ishi's archrival. After their first encounter, Ishi makes it a goal to defeat him, and accelerates his leveling to do so. He grows to respect Yamato's skill and abilities as a swordsman greatly. The two come to form a sort of friendship between each other, as they are very similar on many levels. Yamato holds a special place with Ishi, and this is reflected in his personality, taking a bit after Yamato after SAO, as well as naming his son after him. Iskandar Ishi holds Iskandar in high regard, respecting him for his charisma, camaraderie, and abilities as a leader, as well as his strengths as a swordsman. Adeline ' Ishi's friendship with Adeline dates back to early in the game, where he saved her life from a group of player killers at no small risk to himself, making it out with red HP. Adeline returns the favor by giving Ishi his own room for free indefinitely at her tavern. 'Kana and Diana As their trainer, Ishi treats Kana and Diana well and doesn't mind spending time with the two. He respects the strong bond the two share and has noted their combat ability together when combining their skills. Hao Ishi was immediately untrusting of Hao when they first met, and Ishi found it suspicious that Hao knew so much about Skeith and the Guardians of Darkness, but he allowed him to help nontheless, as he turned out to be helpful anyway. Hao's true goal however, was to use Ishi in order to both kill Kamui and steal Skeith for himself, succeeding in both and killing Ishi as well, though he was revived by Corbenik afterwards, leaving him in a coma. After Ishi woke from his coma, he made it a goal to stop Hao and retrieve Skeith from him before he can complete his plans. Ishi eventually succeeds in hunting down and defeating Hao, retrieving Skeith and reforming Akasha in the process. Kirei Kyosho ' Ishi and Kirei formed a strong bond during SAO, as Ishi was very similar to Yamato in many ways, exhibiting many of the same traits and abilities. After Yamato's death, Ishi requested that Kirei be his official mentor as he was Yamato's, and after the game, Kirei, in his old age, moved to Nagoya to live with Ishi and further mentor him in his family's martial art. Ishi soon became a master of the style, and before his death, Kirei entrusted his dojo to Ishi, as well as his family's sword, the Murasama. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: '58 *'HP: '10544 *'Main Equipment: **Arondight **Gilgamesh **5 Short Blades Ishi is an incredibly skilled master swordsman, fighting with his personal sword, Arondight, and gauntlet, Gilgamesh. He is undefeatable in close quarters, using his deadly skill and a fighting style that varies between graceful and outright brutal. He focuses mainly on speed and skill, finding that the best way to win a fight is to simply not get hit, developing a unique ability, Zero Shift, specifically for this purpose. It allows Ishi to dash around the battlefield at incredible speed, crossing large distances in extremely short times, looking almost like teleportation. Ishi possesses no other skills, refusing to learn any others, preferring to perform self-taught techniques unassisted, finding it to be more efficient and unpredictable. After Ishi's acquisition of Skeith, he begins to develop an extreme tolerance towards pain, to the point where he can suffer damage that would cripple or kill a normal person and keep on fighting. Ishi has been noted as being the fastest player in Sword Art Online, even without Zero Shift, and his sword hand is also one of the quickest ever seen in Aincrad, being surpassed only by Yamato. Sword Art Online (End Game) *'Level: '''100 *'HP: N/A *'''Main Equipment: **Arondight **Gilgamesh **5 Short Blades **Aphelion **Mordred **Eternia **Corvus **Takeru **Izanagi **Excalibur By near the game's end, Ishi had become one of the most notable players in all of Sword Art Online, known throughout Aincrad as a player of legendary status, both for his skills and actions as a Blade Master and as a PKK. It is at this time that Ishi has become fully realized as a Blade Master, becoming an undefeatable swordsman through all his hardships and trials, earning such names as "The Second Wandering Swordsman", after Yamato, as well as "Collector of Blades", and the "True Blade Master". Ishi seems to have an ability to have lucid but obscure dreams about future events revolving around himself and those around him. Real Life In real life, Ishi was skilled in his own self-taught martial arts, that was effective but lacked discipline. After the SAO Incident, Kirei Kyosho took Ishi on as his apprentice and taught him in the ways of the Kyosho Style Traditional Martial Arts, the same way Yamato was. Ishi took after Yamato and even surpassed him, becoming a master of the art shortly before Kirei's death, where the old master requested Ishi take over his dojo and carry on the martial art within his own bloodline, a request which Ishi accepted. Ishi began teaching his son, Yamato Haseo in this martial art at the age of 6. Over years of training after Sword Art Online, Ishi has become well known worldwide for his skills with a blade, participating in worldwide championship tournaments in kenjutsu. His fighting style is known for its quick and decisive strikes, being both powerful and graceful at once, as well as his almost clairvoyant sense of movement and his ability to control the flow of battle. Ishi has attended 12 world kenjutsu tournaments thus far, every one of which he has won. Ishi had always had the ability to see important future events through his dreams, which helped guide him through SAO. Through extensive training through Kirei, and after his death, self-teachings through meditation and training, Ishi has learned to communicate with swords he wields, allowing them to guide his movements. He is also able to see "blade memories", which are the experiences the blade in question has been through under the previous wielder. Skills Sword Art Online Sword Art Online (End Game) Gallery I123f.jpg I123e.jpg I123b.jpg I123d.jpg I123.jpg I123j.jpg FYF.jpg|Grr I123l.png|Ishi in SAOF Arena IshixAsuka-FTkd.jpg|Ishi x Asuka by FedeTkd Music Themes Music Theme= |-| Music Theme (Alternate)= |-| Ishi's Ending= |-| Trivia *Etymology: **Haseo, is a reference to Haseo of .hack//Roots and .hack//G.U., a player of The World R:2, another online MMORPG. **Ishi (意志) means will in japanese. *Ishi's unique ability, Zero Shift, is a reference to the Zero Shift ability used by Orbital Frames Jehuty and Anubis in Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner. *Ishi's alignment is Chaotic Good. *It is unknown where the permanent scars on his right cheek and over his left eye came from. *Ishi is particularly fond of hot chocolate. *Ishi has sometimes been compared to Galant due to their similar personalities and similar stories. *In real life, Ishi owns a customized white and black 2007 Honda Fireblade CBR1000RR. *Though Ishi doesn't really want any pets, if he had to get one he'd get a cat. Category:Character Category:Player Category:Ishimura_Elite Category:SAO Player Category:Unique Skill User Category:Alpha Tester Category:Blade Master Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:PK Killer